Regaining Unconsciousness
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. Seventh in the "And Then There Were Four" series. Not everyone in the Glee club was okay with Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Santana being together. The girls need to convince their friends that their relationship is there to stay.


Title: Regaining Unconsciousness

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Not everyone in the Glee club was okay with Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Santana being together. The girls need to convince their friends that their relationship is there to stay.

Preceded by: Open Your Heart/ I'm Still Here/ Everything I Do, I Do It For You/ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/ Pictures of You/ How Do I Live Without You

"Looks like witches are in season,

You better fly your flag and be aware,

Of anyone who might fit the description,

Diversity is now our biggest fear."

-September 2010-

Puck is determined. Last week he found out the four hottest girls in glee club were together. To him, the idea of Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany doing it together is so hot that he gets a hard on just thinking about it. There is only one thing hotter than thinking about them in a foursome, them in a foursome with him making it a moresome. He needs to get in on that. Surely, one of the girls will agree.

At lunch, he approaches Santana with his proposition. She just laughs in his face. So he moves onto Brittany. Brittany looks to consider it for a second, and then shakes her head. "You'll hurt Rachel," she tells him. Puck doesn't understand what she means by that, but then again, he doesn't always understand Brittany's logic anyway. Next he's off to Quinn who just slaps him in the face. Lastly, he tries Rachel who gives him a big speech about how they are in a caring relationship and how he is too immature to understand the nature of it.

"So, is that a no," he asks.

"Yes, Noah. It's a no," Rachel tells him. Puck might be defeated, but he can always imagine what it's like.

…

Ever since Mercedes had found out about the relationship between the four girls in glee she's avoided them. It's not out of fear that one of them is going to turn her gay or that any of them are even together. It's more the principle that they all are together.

Mercedes is big on monogamy. She always said that when she gets into a relationship it's just going to be about her and the guy. The minute he gets a wandering eye, he gets the boot. Mercedes does not tolerate cheating. And furthermore, she doesn't understand how anyone could date more than one person anyway. To her it was just wrong.

A few days had passed since the announcement in glee and she successfully avoided all four of the girls. Not that avoiding Rachel, Brittany, or Santana was hard really. They never really hung out. But Quinn, she was the challenge.

But it couldn't last, and one day Quinn catches up to Mercedes.

"Mercedes," Quinn starts jobbing up to her in the hall. "What's going on with you? You've been acting weird."

Mercedes just shrugs it off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

This just pisses Quinn off. So she grabs Mercedes arm and pulls her into the choir room. "What is your problem," Quinn demands.

"I don't have a problem," Mercedes spits back.

"Really? Because you could have fooled me. You've been avoiding me since Friday at Glee." Then a look of realization crosses Quinn's face. "That's it isn't it? This is about what happened in Glee. This is about me having a relationship with Santana, Brittany, and Rachel isn't it?"

"Look Quinn. I don't really care that you're into girls or anything. Or even that you are dating Santana or Brittany or Rachel. Wait, scratch the last one, because I don't know what you could see in Rachel." Quinn glares at her. "The point is," Mercedes finishes, "that I don't like that you're dating all of them. If you were dating one, it would be cool, because that's how relationships are supposed to work. Two people, no more."

"Who says that's how it's supposed to work? Really, Mercedes, who? You? Your parents? Society? Truth is that I love those girls. I do. I love them all. And they love me. This weekend I got thrown out of my house again and now I live with Rachel because her parents understand what it's like to be in an unorthodox relationship. And just because you want me choose which one of them to be with, doesn't mean I will. And, for the record, they chose me. Brittany, Rachel, and Santana brought me into the mix. Before that, the three of them were in a committed relationship together for two weeks. Then they offered this relationship of friendship and love to me, and I couldn't say no. The four of us are just as committed to each other as two person couple would be to their partner. So you need to move on and accept that." And with that, Quinn left Mercedes in the choir room.

…

"Rachel," Finn calls as he walks up to her on Monday morning.

"Hi Finn," she answers back.

"Look, even though the thought of you with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn is hot you should know that I still want you and I'm going to fight to get you back."

"Finn, stop."

"I can't," he says pulling Rachel into an empty classroom. "I know this could work between us. And I mean besides you never liked girls before."

"You don't know that," Rachel counters. "I've liked girls for a while too. With my upbringing I've always been encouraged to be open-minded. And I like them."

"This is a phase. I mean I can see the appeal. I dated Quinn."

"I'm dating Quinn," Rachel interrupts.

"And I've kissed Brittany."

"I kiss Brittany all the time."

"I've lost my virginity to Santana."

"So did I," Rachel argues.

"Wait, what," Finn stops. "I thought you had sex with Jesse?"

"I lied. And so did you, because you said that you couldn't go through with it. But, I'm not even angry, Finn, because Santana and Brittany they were good to me. They still are good to me. They were gentle and it was wonderful. It's more than I could say about being with Jesse, or Puck, or you."

"They're using you," Finn informs her.

'I've been with Brittany and Santana since July. Quinn joined us in August. If they were using me, we'd probably be over by now."

"What makes you think that you're not just a conquest to them? After all, that's what I was to Santana when I slept with her. It meant nothing."

"Because we love each other," Rachel informs him. "And my first time did mean something. These are my girls, Finn. Nothing is going to change that."

…

By the end of the week, no one's attitudes have changed. Puck is still watching the girls like a hawk eager to turn any of the interactions into a masturbatory fantasy, Mercedes is still avoiding the girls, and Finn is still chasing after Rachel. So in Glee on Friday, Rachel decides to prove to everyone just how real their relationship is.

When everyone is in the choir room on Friday, Rachel walks up to Brittany and pulls her in for an earth-moving kiss. Upon seeing this, Santana does the same to Quinn. Once the kisses stop, Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and announces to the choir room that she loves her. Rachel smiles and kisses her.

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel says. "And I love Brittany and Santana."

Santana pulls her girls into her, "Mis amores. My loves."

Brittany just smiles and adds, "My Ray Bear, my Mama Bear, and my Santana."

The girls stay that way until Mr. Shue walks in and clears his throat. The girls go sit down, but before they do they notice Finn looking defeated, Mercedes just shaking her head, and Puck murmuring the word, "Hot."

…

Author's Note: I heart reviews almost as much as I heart these girls. So please share the love.


End file.
